And the Autumn Chills
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: First-ever 2 Broke Girls fanfiction! Caroline wants to sleep in Max's bed because of the cold temperatures, but she has a bad habit. Implied one-sided Caroline/Max


And the Autumn Chills

Max was fast asleep in her bed, when suddenly she was startled by the feeling of someone jumping into bed beside her.

"Caroline? Not again!"

"You have any of your poor people chips with you?"

"It was between poor people chips and paying the water bill. I chose to be clean – as clean as I can get living with you."

Caroline simply rested her head on her pillow.

"Now what is this? I let you sleep with me one time, and now you want to do it all the time?"

"Max, it's so cold out there in the living room now that we're in the middle of autumn. I can't sleep in the freezing cold, it messes up my bangs."

"You have a choice of sleeping in the freezing cold living room or the freezing cold street, pick one!"

"Oh, but Max, you like me being around, don't you?"

"Not when 'around' means in my bed!"

"But Max…"

"Oh, fine, just sleep here tonight, I have to get up early. But this is it! After this if you get cold at night you can sleep with Chestnut, he'll keep you warm."

So Max and Caroline both went to sleep, in the same bed.

* * *

><p>That morning, Max woke up to find Caroline's hands resting on her breasts.<p>

"Okay, tell me, what is this about?"

Caroline continued to sleep.

"Is this just a natural instinct of yours, to grasp anything round in bed next to you?"

Caroline was still sleeping.

"Oh, whatever, that was the last time you're sleeping here."

* * *

><p>The next night Max purposely put a brick in the middle of her room. So when Caroline came in again in the middle of the night, she hit her toes on the brick and fell to the ground.<p>

"Ow…"

Max woke up, hearing Caroline's cries.

"I told you, that's what you get for sneaking in here again."

"But Max, you don't know how cold it is out there."

"It's not that cold – I know a lot of guys who are colder than that."

"I think I broke my toes."

She held her toes in pain.

"Max, I won't be able to work with broken toes."

"You can work through it – I've worked after a night of being broken by a man."

"Just let me sleep in your bed again."

"Oh, all right – but if you do this again, your toes aren't going to be the only thing you break."

* * *

><p>Max woke up the next morning, to again find Caroline grasping her breasts.<p>

"Caroline!"

Caroline woke up with a start this time.

"What is _this_ about?"

She pointed to Caroline's hands, which Caroline quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry… it's a natural reaction, to grab the chest of the one who I'm sleeping with."

"So you do this with all the girls you've slept with?"

"No, no, I've only slept with boys. I'm sorry, Max, it's an accident."

"Well, it won't happen again, because you're not sleeping in here again!"

* * *

><p>The next night, Caroline tried opening Max's door, but she noticed that she couldn't. Max's bed was wedged up against the door, making it impossible for it to open.<p>

"There has to be another way in…"

She then walked around the entire building, just to get to the windows of Max's room, which she then knocked on furiously.

"She's not answering…"

She then noticed that one of the windows was not fully closed. She pushed up on it slightly, and it began to go up, so she pushed it all the way up until there was enough room for her to crawl in. She then snuck over and hopped in bed next to Max, who woke up with a start.

"Caroline, I said… wait a minute, how did you get in here?"

"Through the window – I pushed it up. You had it partially open."

"What is it going to take for you to sleep on the couch?"

"You to pay for some heating."

"But that will come out of your precious cupcake fund. Do you want that?"

"It can't cost that much."

"It costs enough."

* * *

><p>For the third time, Max woke up to Caroline grabbing her breasts.<p>

"Okay, this is it."

She shook Caroline to wake her up.

"You not only have to sleep in my bed every night, but you also have to fondle me as well. Are you that low on action that you need me?"

"I'm sorry, Max, I can't help it."

"Well, you're going to help it, or you won't be staying here anymore."

"Max, just pay for some heating, and everything will be all right."

"All right, I'll pay for heating, are you happy?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Max had a furnace installed in her place, and Caroline was very happy.<p>

"There. Now you can turn that on at night instead of having to turn yourself on at night."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Max was awakened again by Caroline.<p>

"Max, I've got to sleep in here."

"Why is that this time?"

"It's too warm."

"Too warm? Then turn off the stupid furnace!"

"If I do, then it's too cold."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Make up your mind, Caroline. You're either going to be hot or cold, and you're not going to get the hots from me at night."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Max woke up the next day to find Caroline on the couch in a curious sleeping position – her head and chest covered up by blankets, but the rest of her body without any.<p>

"So what is this?"

Caroline woke up.

"Oh, this? Well, my hair got too cold, but my legs were too warm…"

Max simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, Max went to bed, thinking there was no way Caroline would come in again, but she did.<p>

"What is it this time?"

"Your furnace broke."

"It's not the only one who's broke around here."

"Max, just let me sleep with you."

"Okay, but on one condition…"

"What's that?"

* * *

><p>Max went to work the next day before Caroline, who still was sleeping when she left. She then got a call at work.<p>

"Caroline? What's the matter? Why aren't you here?"

"The handcuffs you put on me to stop me from fondling your breasts – you forgot to give me the key. I can't go to work in handcuffs!"

Caroline shouted so loud over the phone that Oleg overheard what was being said.

"What I hear, I like."

Max simply rolled her eyes.

"You know, we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't – if you didn't – oh, I'm on my way!"

"I'd like to come too," Oleg added.

"Sorry, this is a girls-only problem."

"I know."

Max left the diner in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tonight, Caroline, this is what happens. You can come in my bed, but you're going to be handcuffed, and I'll leave the key right here on the edge of the table so you can get it easily."<p>

"Right."

* * *

><p>The next day, Max received a call at work.<p>

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Max, I accidentally knocked the key under your bed – I can't reach it."

Max simply sighed, before taking off.

* * *

><p>Max was about to go to bed that night, before she came up with a solution.<p>

"Caroline, my bed."

"You're going to let me sleep with you without getting mad?"

"You're sleeping in my bed. I'm sleeping on the couch."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Max and Caroline woke up around the same time.<p>

"So, how was my bed?"

"It wasn't as good without you."

"Well, of course – wait a minute, what does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing!"

* * *

><p>Current Total:<p>

$733.67


End file.
